The Last Prince II: The Pact and A Prophecy
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Now that Lord Tristan Peverell had successfully rescued Severus Snape from the clutches of an unjust Ministry and has rightfully restored power to where it truly belongs, their lives will suddenly take an unexpected turn as they continue to rule Wizarding Britain. Part Two of this trilogy will see our dynamic duo back at Hogwarts. Full summary and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 20 and 21

**THE LAST PRINCE (T; MYSTERY/ ROMANCE; SS/ HP)**

*PART ONE: THE ROAD TO NOBILITY (Prologue –Chapter 19)

*Summary: Post War, Severus Snape escapes the clutches of Death, only to be pulled into the most horrendous faith of being bound to an unjust and corrupt Ministry of Magic. With Dumbledore dead by his hands and Harry Potter gone missing in action, who is to prove his innocence and true allegiance? Meanwhile, a revolution is cooking up from within the bonds of the past as the legendary High Lord of Wizengamot emerges from awnings long-forgotten. What is his involvement in our favorite Potions Master's current plight? Will he be able to stop this in time? And where in the world is Harry Potter? Will he come back to save the fate of a man who despised him so?

**PART TWO:**** THE PACT AND A PROPHECY (Chapter 20-50)**

_**Summary:**__**Now that Lord Tristan Peverell had successfully rescued Severus Snape from the clutches of an unjust Ministry and has rightfully restored power to where it truly belongs, their lives will suddenly take an unexpected turn as they continue to rule Wizarding Britain. Part Two of this trilogy will see our dynamic duo back at Hogwarts. A new prophecy comes to light and the pact between the Houses of Peverell and Prince will be put to the ultimate test. Allegiances are revealed and tested and new enemies will arise. What shall become of our Last Prince and his beloved Chosen One? Find out.**_

PART THREE: THE FINAL ACT (Chapter 51- Epilogue)

Summary: (to be released)

**010101010101010101010101010101**

_**Disclaimer: See Part I: Prologue**_

_**Warnings: See Part I: Prologue**_

_**Legend: **_ "dialogue" _'thoughts' __**flashback/notes**_

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS MAGICAL, READ THIS, DAMN YOU!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**IF you haven't noticed yet, FFNet has graciously taken down Part One of this story (The Last Prince ) without just reason or warning. I mean, come on! (MY REVIEWS!) I have unfortunately not perceived this happening since I am not aware that my story was violating any stupid rule in particular. Hence, I only have a back up for it up to the 12****th**** chapter. The last seven chapters are gone forever… unless any of you have a habit of saving copies of my chapters… I would really appreciate it if you can help me retrieve it and maybe repost somewhere else where stories don't just vanish all of a sudden. I'm just ****disheartened**** by this ****injustice****. It is a miracle I'm still posting here (I just can't leave you guys hanging now, could I?). Once I get my new archive, I'll let you know. In the mean time, if you are NEW to this story and haven't read the first part whatsoever, I sincerely apologize for the incompetence of this archive that I am grudgingly using for the mean time. I have included a sort-of teaser/summary for the first part as you can see above in hopes to help you understand the story if you are without access to the prequel. I may have posted the last few chapters in my Tumblr and/or Facebook account, but I'm not really sure, but I will try my best to use my voodoo powers to retrieve my LOST Prince (see what I did there? *blink, blink*). If you have questions, regarding the plot, you know my Twitter account is always open (Direct Message). *RANT OVER***

Feel free to leave a comment after you're done reading though. I'd very much like to see how many of you are still into this up to this point. **(See end notes).** Thanks Also, just to give you a heads up, the chapters included in Part 2 have been written before I underwent the Great Depression (**READ**: got heart broken) so, they may seem a bit under par with my recent writing style developments. Anyhow, I'm trying to make everything uniform across the board with tweaks and stuff. I hope you would forgive any misdeeds I may or may not commit in the course of updating this story. (And oh yeah, two (**2**) chapters, **back-to-back** to welcome my dear readers back. Our deal still stands. _**10 reviews =1 chapter.**_ I'll try to post at least once a week or once every fortnight (multiple chapters).

**P.S.:** I would suggest that you re-read **Chapter 19** from Part 1 to refresh your memory (if you can). Also just to remind everyone, '**Tristan'** will be pertained to as such, when he's wearing the glamour. He will be '**Harry'** when he's not wearing the disguise and most of the time when in company of those who know the truth. Any other questions, let me know: Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, FFN… I prefer smoke signals though. Okay, C… shut up! *Shutting up now so you can read.*

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**The Last Prince II**

**The Pact and a Prophecy**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

_For Lorraine, who introduced me first to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction._

_For Frances and Bernice who took me to Diagon Alley on my first time._

_For the great Debs, who showed me that Snarry is, was, and always will be canon in my heart._

_-C._

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**CHAPTER 20: BACK TO HOGWARTS**

Soon, it was September 1st again.

"Ron!" Hermione Granger ran towards her boyfriend at Platform 9 ¾. She, like many of their classmates, opted to go back and re-take their 7th year. The tall red head welcomed her with an embrace.

"Blimey, Hermione! Australia suited you. You look wonderful." Hermione blushed.

"Oh you. I'm just happy that I was able to reverse my parents' memories. Although, I did not count on them wanting to stay there." She sighed. "I'm just glad to be back."

Ron smiled. "Me too. Listen, have you heard from Harry lately?" Hermione nodded and fished out a folded piece of parchment from her purse. Ron eyed the paper and produced a similar one from his pockets. "The usual?" The redhead asked. Hermione nodded as she unfurled her letter and began to quote:

"**I'm okay. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Love, Harry**." She then replaced the letter back in her pocket and rolled her eyes. "He did thank us for the presents we got him for his birthday, though. I mean, I know he deserves the peace and quiet and the privacy but –I wish he would at least tell us where he is. Does he think we're that stupid? The Bahamas? I don't think Harry even knows where that place is. I can't help but worry, Ron. No matter how much he tries to reassure us."

Ron wrapped her in a comforting, one-armed hug. "I can't believe I'm the one to say this, but don't worry much, Mione. Harry can take care of himself. He'll be back before we know it." He smiled. "Now what about that High Lord of Wizengamot, eh? You must've heard about him –and Bill! He's a bloody Wizarding Lord now!"

Hermione's eyes brightened as she told Ron all about the news that had reached Australia in her absence, all the way back to Hogwarts, momentarily forgetting about her worries for their currently estranged best friend.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

The Great Hall was especially busy that night; aside from the fact that admission for students was at an all-time high in recent history, Hogwarts was also playing host to several important guests. The Staff Table had been expanded to a large U-shaped implement, as a number of seats had to be added. Filch could be seen fluffing up pillows and adding cushions at the last minute. The faculty and both returning and newly sorted students were already seated when the doors to the Great Hall opened.

In came the dark, balding head of the Minister of Magic. He was flanked by an old, kind-looking lady with huge spectacles, and a tall, thin, redhead man sporting long locks. The trio headed straight for the staff table while the students craned their necks to have a good look.

The party of three however, still had yet to reach their destination when another figure emerged from the doors. The Hall erupted with gasps of wonder and excitement.

A regal-looking young gentleman with striking deep auburn hair and brilliant blue-green eyes strode purposefully right after the Minister's group, an easy smile painted on his handsome face. He would occasionally grin or wink at a random student as he made his way up front. By the time he reached his destination, the Minister was already seated comfortably right next to the Headmistress. The young man nodded at them politely.

"Forgive my tardiness, Headmistress McGonagall, Minister Shacklebolt."

A scoff was heard from the Headmistress' left side.

"You are always late, Lord Peverell," the baritone admonished him. "What else is new?"

Lord Peverell grinned. "Lord Prince," he nodded at the man, who scowled.

"Professor Snape, if you please, my Lord. The current setting demands that I, be addressed, by my professional title."

The young nobleman smiled, taking his seat next to the Potions Master. Headmistress McGonagall watched the by-play between her Deputy and the High Lord with amusement. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Students, faculty, staff and guests, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have a lot to talk about so I will not dilly-dally. As you can see, we have extended the curriculum to make allowances for some of our returning 7th years. For all intents and purposes, they shall be considered as 8th years and will be learning under a specialized syllabus developed by Madame Marchbanks –" she gestured to the old lady sitting next to the Minister. "-and myself. They will still room with their respective housemates but will be provided their own quarters within to allow for independent studies for their NEWTS, which will be held 3 months earlier than the regular 7th years' testing."

"We have staffing changes as well, following our devastating loss during the last war. Professor Remus Lupin has been given clearance by the Magical Diversity Council and will return as DADA Professor and the New Head of Gryffindor House. His position and the responsibilities that come with it will defect to our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Assistant Gryffindor Head Charles Weasley, on the days that he is unable due to his condition. Professor Weasley is to replace Rubeus Hagrid who has opted for early retirement. Replacing our dearly departed Professor Flitwick as Charms Master is recent alumna, Professor Penelope Clearwater. The Ravenclaw Headship on the other hand, will be entrusted into the capable hands of our Astronomy Professor, Aurora Sinistra. The Deputy Headmastership Duties will now defer to our Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. In turn, his recent post of Slytherin Head will be given to our Arithmancy Mistress, Septima Vector, as Professor Snape will be asked to attend to other duties outside of the castle from time to time that will take him away frequently out of office hours. Transfiguration will be under another alumna, Professor Angelina Johnson. Professor Firenze has too, been given clearance from the MDC and will take over all Divination classes. Professor Andromeda Tonks will take over the History post from Professor Binns who had finally decided to move on to the Great Beyond. Muggle Studies had been expanded to include Muggle Culture, Technology and Economics. This will be now mandatory from 1st to 5th year. Sixth and Seventh years may choose to drop it in lieu of other electives. This subject will be taught by Professor Burbage. For muggleborn and muggle-raised students, they may opt to forgo this subject entirely and instead enroll in Wizard Etiquette and Heritage Studies. This will be conducted under Professor Gorbink, one of Wizengamot's liaison goblins, as sanctioned by the MDC."

"Seventh years and especially emerging Heads of their respective Houses will be encouraged to take up Noble Customs and Traditions, Wizarding Law 101 and Estate and Finance management. These will be handled jointly by Head Goblin Liaison Gareth Ironfist and Lord William Weasley of the House of Prewitt who we have here with us today." The Headmistress gestured and paused, allowing the information to sink in among those gathered. As whispers and quiet discussions broke out, she continued. "These reforms are seen as essential by our dear Minister and High Lord of Wizengamot." She then called for Minister Shacklebolt to give a few remarks. The dark man gave his usual canned speech about progress and change. The students clapped politely after he was done. Then, it was the High Lord's turn.

Tristan Peverell smiled casually as he stood up from his seat, his eyes surveying the faces now watching him intently. "I'm hungry and I've heard food here is great. So all I can say is good luck for another year."

Laughter rang all across the Hall as the young Lord took his seat once more. Minerva McGonagall was chuckling heartily as she waved her hands to signal the beginning of the Feast.

"Must you really employ the theatrics?" Severus asked glaring at Tristan. The young noble merely grinned.

"I'm starving. What else can I say?"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

September 1st that year fell on a Friday. So the following day was effectively a weekend and students did not have to get up early yet.

The Staff Room however, was full that Saturday morning. The Minister and Madame Marchbanks had left the previous night, but the High Lord remained, claiming that he had wanted to observe the schematics of Hogwarts, not having attended there. The Headmistress, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor of course knew better, and just stayed in the background as their colleagues, specifically the ladies, frantically smothered the handsome and enigmatic nobleman with information about the school.

Soon though, they ran out of things to try and enthrall him with, and Headmistress McGonagall declared the meeting over. The other Professors left, until the Staff Room held only those who knew the truth. As Professor Sinistra left, Severus took out his wand and locked the door behind her.

"Thank Merlin that was over and done with. You would think they were a bunch of hormonal teenagers the way they act."

Remus shook his head in amusement. "I'd think Pomona would be different, but she was the worst."

Minerva chuckled. "Well, I cannot blame them. Young Tristan here is quite a sight for sore eyes."

The young Lord grinned at their reactions. Remus addressed him. "I'm quite interested to see how much of that glamour is you, Cub." His request was met with Tristan blinking his eyes. Once again, he was Harry Potter. Remus' and Minerva's faces were in clear shock. Severus on the other hand merely watched, appearing to be unimpressed.

"I think I won the bet, my Lord," he told Tristan. The now-emerald-eyed man frowned in reply. "Heh, you're right. I thought at least Minerva wouldn't look so shocked –oh well," he then stood up from his seat, walked over to Severus and kissed the Potions Master full on the lips.

"Oh –dear," Minerva's face paled even more. "I don't know which shocked me more –seeing Harry look so much like his glamored self or –or –that –"

Remus on the other hand was on his feet right away.

"SNAPE! What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Noble Lord or not, I will rip your throat off if you –"

"Calm down, Moony," Harry went in between the two former schoolmates. "It's consensual."

"Oh my –" Minerva gasped. "But you've been away together for barely a day –"

"Let's just say it was a whirlwind romance, Minerva." Harry winked at her before turning back to Remus. "Moony, I'm fine. We're taking things slow."

"Yeah, Lupin. If there's anyone being taken advantage of, it is I." Severus grumbled. "You wonder boy's virtue is quite safe."

Harry smirked. "Only because you would dare not besmirch it, no matter what I do to encourage you –"

"Oh please –I did not have to hear that!" Remus pleaded. He eyed Severus, then Harry, then Severus once more before sighing out loud. "Fine. You are both adults and I trust your judgment, harry. But if Snape hurts you in any way –"

"He'll just bloody torture me with Wizarding Etiquette lessons," Severus offered. "Take my word for it –those were just downright nasty."

"Oh Sev, you enjoyed them –especially learning how to Waltz, remember? " Harry teased.

"No, I did not!"

Minerva and Remus exchanged looks and began laughing. Harry just looked amused. Severus rolled his eyes. "And there they go, finding amusement at my expense. I should just declare feuds with your Houses and be done with it!"

"Now, Severus, remember what I told you about declaring feuds?" Harry shook a finger at the onyx-eyed man who just ignored his antics.

"Now, what I really want to know, young man, is how you came to be the High Lord of Wizengamot," Minerva interrupted. Remus seconded her. "James never mentioned being related to the Peverells. I'd like to know myself. And why all the secrecy, Harry? What are your plans for Wizarding Britain?"

Harry met the inquiring eyes before stealing a glance at Severus. The older man shrugged, as if telling him that it was to be his decision on what to reveal to the two people they trusted most individually. The young Lord ran his fingers through his tousled locks.

"Who's up for a trip down memory lane?"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: **As promised. Here you go - the second chapter for today's update. This takes off directly from the last scene from the previous chapter. Enjoy. Remember. I need my reviews or the Klaine/Glee plot bunny will kidnap me again.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**CHAPTER 21: RED**

It was just before lunch time when Harry, Severus, Remus and Minerva emerged from the pensieve. The formidable witch had tears in her eyes after seeing Harry's memory of saving Severus from the clutches of Death. Remus' face remained stoic all throughout, but you can tell that his gaze softened upon hearing his cub bargain for the cursed man's soul. They all laughed at Harry's memory of stunning Severus and the embarrassing waltz lesson. Minerva gasped upon learning of the Pact between the Houses of Prince and Peverell, as did Remus.

"I know what you told me, cub. But I just want to make sure you are not just coerced to fulfill the pact by being with Severus."

Harry held the concerned amber gaze on him.

"I love him, Moony. You've seen it. You're the only family I have left that I can call my own –you're like a father to me and I know you would worry. That's why I showed you my memories. It's the same way with Severus and Minerva. He sees her as a mother figure –"

"Oh my poor, poor boy –" Minerva then rushed to hug an uncomfortable-looking Potions Master.

"And you just had to tell her that, Harry, really." Severus said, trying not to get smothered by the formidable witch. Harry smirked. "Aww, Severus, we all deserve a hug every now and then. And besides, what would you do without Minerva?"

"Marrying the pink toad." Severus grumbled. The Headmistress snickered. "Precisely," she said as she tried to compose herself. "Speaking of pink, Severus. I hope you are not forgetting our deal…" The Potion's master's eyes widened.

"Oh –NO! You have to be yanking my chains, woman! There is no way in the nine circles of Hell that I am wearing pink robes!"

"Oh, baloney!" Minerva admonished him. "I won the bet fair and square. A deal is a deal. Harry was able to help you. You are wearing those blasted robes!"

Horror was clearly etched in the normally stoic man's face. He turned to Harry in appeal. "I am a noble Lord! Pink is such an undignified color –there must be some other way –do something!"

His plea was only met by a mischief-filled grin from the High Lord of Wizengamot.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Tristan Peverell exited the staff room alone, just right before the first dishes had appeared in the Great Hall. His three other companions were still discussing lesson plans and what-nots, when he almost bumped into a smiling Bill Weasley.

"Lord Peverell," Bill greeted him first, following protocol. Tristan smiled right back. "Lord Prewitt. I was just about to join the staff for lunch. Would you care to accompany me?"

The eldest Weasley son flushed lightly. "Forgive me fore detaining you then, my Lord –"

"Not a problem at all. I'm sure you have your reason." Tristan waved his apology off, still smiling. "How may I be of service to you, my good man?" If possible, Bill turned even redder. "Oh, well, I was just going to personally thank you for what you've done for my family, my Lord. I am truly honored to be part of the revolution you are initiating with our government. I thank you for giving us all a chance to move towards the right path –"

"Ah, nonsense. It is people like you and your family that I should be thanking," Lord Peverell said. "Your dedication is astounding. In fact, I would like to thank you and your family myself –say, how about you and your own accompany me at a private dinner at Peverell Manor? It is located at Carlisle Hill. How about this coming weekend? I would love to get to know more about your lovely household." Bill's eyes widened. It was rare to personally get audience with the High Lord nowadays, much more at a private function at the said nobleman's home. He quickly composed himself.

"Of course, my Lord. If that pleases you, my family and I will be there. Thank you for the invitation."

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Monday came faster than anyone could have wanted, and soon, Severus Snape, Lord Prince, was storming into his first class of the year. He was bringing in with him his usual air of coldness and terror. But, it was not to be for long.

He scowled at the returning 7th years '(8th years') class who, upon seeing him, held their breaths collectively. Besides the fact that their once-feared Professor had indeed been a spy for the Light and now a noble Lord, Severus Snape was still his usual greasy, bastardly self. Or so they thought.

The inky-black hair that formed a curtain across his face? Check. His impossibly pale skin tone? Check. That sneer of disdain on his face for having to instruct dunderheads? Check. Those voluminous robes of death black that screamed of pain, demise and misery should anyone at the very least try to touch them?

Wait. What **black robes?**

Hell must've frozen over.

The Potions Master slumped down on his seat behind his desk, his face almost –almost turning red… as red as the bright, scarlet robes he was currently wearing, upon seeing the astonished looks on his eldest student's faces.

And thereby went his 'Dungeon Bat' reputation. Down the drain…

'_Curse you, Potter! Why did it have to be __**red?**__ I should have agreed with pink –at least I can claim that they were standard Healer's robes! Curse you for convincing that infernal cat of a hag to agree –'_

"What are you dunderheads looking at? **TURN TO PAGE 206 AND BREW THE ENTICING ELIXIR**! If your potion is unsatisfactory or incomplete by the end of the period, you will meet the same fate as that blasted fool who dared mess with my robes!"

A scurrying of several terrified bodies calmed Severus' fears.

'_Okay, maybe wearing red isn't so bad after all. Good to know I still have it.'_ He thought, leaning back on his seat with a satisfied blink-and-you'll-miss-it mile.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

"What is this I'm hearing about the _Red Potions Demon from Hell_ all day?" An incredulous voice asked as he entered his dungeon chambers right after dinner that night. Severus smirked at the unglamored young man.

"Oh, that's what they're calling me now? Brilliant."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Sev. I thought wearing red would bring out the best in you."

"It did." The onyx-eyed man approached and kissed Harry full on the lips, which the latter returned favorably. "Your best positive self, Sev. Not your best 'Professor From Hell' self." The emerald-eyed man murmured through their connecting lips. Severus began to deepen the kiss that had the younger man moaning in appreciation.

"Stop talking, Harry. I have a reputation to uphold."

Harry pulled back slightly from the kiss. "What, your old 'Dungeon Bat' self? I thought that it was all for show?"

Severus pulled him back in another embrace. "It was. It is just fairly difficult to be approachable to those brats all of a sudden. You would not want them getting heart attacks all at once now, would you? Now quit this infernal and rather inane train of thought and let me ravish you." He then began laying butterfly kisses on every inch of Harry that he can get to.

"Hmm… I suppose," the younger man mumbled, reveling in his lover's ministrations. Severus was lightly nibbling on a sensitive spot on Harry's neck. "Oh, Bloody Merlin, Sev. That feels so good…"

"You taste just wonderful, brat." The older man whispered against the pale, soft skin he was eagerly devouring.

"I'd taste better elsewhere," said Harry suggestively, hoping that the onyx-eyed man would take the hint. It was only about a month or so into their relationship and all that they did was snog each other senseless. And Harry wasn't a hormonal teenager for nothing; it all felt too long for him without any sexual activity happening, whatsoever. Damn Severus and his insane amount of self-restraint!

"I'm sure you do, Harry," Severus sighed. "But we have to wait." In came the standard reply.

"But Sev, I'm technically 18! My hormones are killing me! I'm tired of bloody wanking to extremely lewd thoughts of us together. At least, touch me. Inappropriately, please, thank you."

"At the expense of sounding like a total prude, " Severus completely pulled away from Harry this time. "I want us to wait until we marry, love. And I could touch you –damn, I really want to. But for all the self-control that I have in my being, I know that if I so much as start, I would not be able to hold back until I am pounding you senseless into the mattress –definitely not what I imagined our first time to be. You need to be patient, okay? And trust me –"

But Severus' words were only falling on deaf ears as Harry was already lost in his own world.

"M- Marry? Did –did you just –would you –I mean –"

The older man sneered at the younger one's expression."Heavens, Harry. Quit doing that goldfish expression of yours. It is quite atrocious."

However, Harry wasn't still hearing any of it. "M-marry –marry? You –you –"

Severus finally took pity of the young Lord and did the only thing that he knew would knock sense back into him. He kissed him soundly. Harry was still blinking, as if recovering from a daze, when Severus pulled away.

"I thought I heard you mention us marrying, Sev."

"I did."

"Seriously? The Gryffindor asked, looking evidently surprised. "You would?"

Severus gave him a soft smile.

"You have another thing coming however, if you reckon that I would not require a proper and formal public proposal after my formal Lordship Rites in the winter. I expect nothing less from you, Lord Peverell."

"But –you would say –yes, I mean –you would say yes?"

"Seriously, Potter," the Slytherin scoffed. "Where is that Gryffindor bravado you so rightfully possess now? I think, that my repeated expressive desire to stick my tongue down your throat with every chance that I get, is verification enough of my desire to be with you and you alone. But if you require another proof of my devoted and undying love for you, I –"

"Wait, you love me? Severus, you really –you really love me? Honestly?"

Severus frowned as he took both of the younger man's hands in his and kept them close to his chest. "Are you doubting me?" Harry flushed.

"No.," he admitted sheepishly. "It's just –I –"

"You doubt your merit to be loved then?"

The smallest of nods ushered Harry's answer. "Yes…" Severus let out a meaningful sigh as he led both of them into a nearby couch and sat down. "That month in the Lair had been extremely eye-opening for me. And I would have to admit that had it not been for that time, we might probably not be in this position –"

"Sev- "

"Let me finish, Potter. Now while I acknowledge that it would be highly unlikely for us to come together without the Pact looming over our heads, let me be clear on the fact that I still think you worthy to be romantically pursued –"

"Sev-"

"No. You have to hear this. You have already come a long way from that imbecile I met when you were eleven. I will not let you regress to that insecure boy with a hero-complex. Your despicable relatives might have drilled unto your thick skull that you are below them. But I am telling you right now that you are not. You hear me? You matter. You are worth it. Falling in love with you for who you are, is not as impossible as Longbottom getting a potion right on first try –"

"Sev, I –"

"Never doubt yourself, Harry. Not everyone is out for your hide. Not everyone cares about you because of what you did or did not do. Some of us care just because we do –"

"SEVERUS!" Harry exclaimed, effectively cutting off the older man's litany. Severus met the emerald eyes he had loved so much in the span of two lifetimes. "What?"

"Say it." Harry said timidly.

"Say what, brat?"

"That –that you love me."

Severus drew closer and wrapped his arms around his younger beloved, bringing him closer to him and with much gentleness, whispered.

"I love you, Harry James Tristan Peverell Potter Black –and all those other blasted titles that come with being you."

Harry looked up at him, his face brightening up considerably. "I'm just Harry, Severus. Just Harry for you." Severus simply nodded before claiming those damned enticing lips once more.

"I do not know exactly when or how, but I know in my almost non-existent heart that I have already fallen for you, Harry. I am madly in love with you, and only you."

"You will marry me? Bond with me Sev?"

Severus held Harry's loving gaze and said determinedly, "Yes. Yes, I will. No threat or pact is needed. I will."

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**End A/N**_**: **__ Aww… who could resist that bit of fluff in the end, huh? Sev is such a prude, ain't he? LOL. Up Next: Chapter 22: Dinner. Tristan reveals his identity to two (or three) more characters. And this is also the part where I grovel at your feet in supplication. Yeah, yeah, I know it's been a while since I actually posted anything at all. But that doesn't mean that I was lazing around doing nothing. I have tons of stuff written down. I just couldn't find time to actually finalize anything and upload them here on FFN or in my Tumblr Account. Reason #1: CTS. Reason#2: My hard drive was sympathetic to the government shut down and abandoned me as well. Reason#3: I fell in love. Got broken. Wallowed in misery for a while. Recovered. By the way, you can also check me and my stuff out at:_

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl (This is about to go down, though. Grr…)**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

_If you want to follow me, please don't be shy. Warning though: I talk mostly about Klaine and Snarry and Glee and Harry Potter and Darren Criss and Music and Movies and Pop Culture and about the general unfairness of life (yeah, a lot of those things). _

_Anyhow, I'm glad you took time to read this. Again, please don't forget to drop me a review! They fuel my desire to post. And thanks in advance. Love, C._

**P.S.: Suggest an archive with a great mobile interface? I understand AO3 is great, but the mobile part isn't so. I'm mostly on the go so this is important to me when I can't reach my laptop. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 22: Dinner

**THE LAST PRINCE (T; MYSTERY/ ROMANCE; SS/ HP)**

_**Summary:**__**see Chapter 20**_

_**Disclaimer: See Part I: Prologue**_

_**Warnings: See Part I: Prologue. **_In case it wasn't clear before, there is **Ginny-bashing** in this story. It is an important part of the plot. If that irks you in some manner, please hit the back button. Thank you. And yeah, friendly reminder: Percy, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Flitwick –dead. Remus, Fred, Professor Burbage –alive. No Teddy. Malfoys are good except, Narcissa died. Any other point for clarification, please direct them to my Twitter or Tumblr account.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: **Thanks for deciding to read this story yet again. Feel free to leave a comment after you're done reading. Our deal still stands. 10 reviews =1 chapter. I got 11 last time, so here's Chapter 22.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**The Last Prince II**

**The Pact and a Prophecy**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**CHAPTER 22: DINNER**

A week after term began, Ron and Hermione were given special permission to leave Hogwarts grounds. The High Lord had invited Lord Prewitt's family to a special private dinner at Peverell Manor and the Weasleys were encouraged to bring their significant others. Ron was nervous to be personally meeting the enigmatic nobleman. Hermione was just plain ecstatic. This was history in the making and she was living in the thick of it.

Bill had sent in dress robes for the two, as well as Ginny, to be worn for the said banquet. The three of them now stood by the entrance hall, waiting for Charlie to apparate them to Carlisle Hill where the historic and opulent manor was located.

"Wish Harry was here," said Ron. "Then you could take him as your date, Gin." The youngest Weasley shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care. Even if he were here, I probably wouldn't take him –"

"What? Why?" her brother exclaimed, exchanging looks with Hermione. Ginny waved him off.

"He hates publicity, remember? I doubt he'd want to be dragged off to some swanky nobleman's party."

"I suppose," Hermione offered, still not completely convinced with Ginny's reasoning. "But really, this fascinating –I never thought I would get to meet the High Lord of Wizengamot, much less dine with him! I wonder if –"

Ginny grimaced as she tuned out her brother's know-it-all girlfriend. Seriously. The High Lord would be bored to death with that brainiac in attendance. She then smoothed her slightly altered champagne gold robes. She knew she looked wonderful in it. There was no way that the High Lord would not be interested in her now. She smiled, trying to imagine her plan unfolding in her mind.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry stood in front of a large gilded mirror, bare from the waist up. In one hand, he held a set of charcoal-grey dress robes; on the other, an emerald green one. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Wear the grey one. Surely, even deciding on that isn't completely rocket science to you?" A deep baritone drawled from the doorway leading to the Masters' Chambers. Severus Snape entered, wearing his customary black on pale skin tone. Upon full seeing Harry's state of undress however, a little blush traitorously made its way into his cheeks. Harry smiled widely upon seeing his lover's reaction.

"Maybe I should just go like this, eh, Sev?"

The older man frowned and growled. "No one should see you like that other than me, Potter. If you're planning on otherwise, then you might just realize why I was a Death Eater in the first place."

"Merlin. I love it when you're all possessive like that, Sev." Harry moaned, completely discarding the garments he was holding and walking up towards the older wizard. "Kiss me?" he said, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck and fluttering his long lashes. The onyx-eyed man however, stepped back with a meaningful sigh.

"If I did that those blasted Weasleys would be sitting at an empty table all night. Get dressed and meet me downstairs I fifteen –before I see sense and leave you alone to deal with your guests." Hen then picked up the charcoal robes and tossed them to a pouting Harry.

"You're no fun,"

"And you, Lord Peverell Potter-Black are a clown."

"You forgot the 'Gryffindor –Slytherin –gaunt' bit at the end." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Just get dressed, Harry." He turned to leave when Harry called after him.

"Wait, why charcoal grey? I was actually leaning more towards emerald."

"Unless you want to highlight your blasted glamored eyes and have Granger figure out your identity in under three seconds, then by all means, wear green –it was how I first started doubting who you really were." Severus said as he left the room, leaving a perplexed Harry in his wake.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

At exactly 7:30 that evening, the doorbell rang at Peverell Manor. A regal –looking house elf answered the door.

"Good evening Lord Prewitt and family," the elf began in perfect English. "I am Ottie, your servant for tonight. Please do come in. Master Tristan and Master Severus are waiting in the parlor. The door then swung open to permit eight heads of flaming red hair, a bushy brown one, and a straw-colored one. Ottie stood back as the tallest man with long, bright red hair stepped forward with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you, Ottie." It was Lord Prewitt. "My family and I are glad to be here."

Ottie's eyes widened at the young Lord's polite manners towards her. She smiled to herself inwardly. Her Master Tristan was nice to them elves, so it should be no surprise that his friends were too.

"This way, sir."

**010101010101010101010101010101**

The parlor of Peverell Manor was more like a baby grand ballroom; it was done in rich marble flooring, tall stained glass windows and thick luxurious sea-foam green velvet draperies. The incoming party of the Weasleys could only stand in awe at the sight.

"Welcome to Peverell Manor," a soft voice intoned cordially.

"Lord Peverell, Lord Prince, it is an honor."

"Lord Prewitt," Tristan stood up from his seat, wearing his bright emerald robes. "In these private chambers you may call me Tristan," he smiled. Bill returned the gesture. "Then I am only Bill, Tristan."

"Of course," the High Lord said. He then motioned for the other noble in the room to approach. "I believe you can call my –associate –here by his given name as well." Severus took the cue to stand up and shake Bill's hand. "Of course. We have been comrades in the last war and formalities are not needed."

Tristan smiled at the exchange and gestured behind Bill. "Your family?"

"Yes, my father and mother. Arthur and Molly Weasley –nee Prewitt." Tristan moved forward to shake hands with the unassuming couple. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,"

"The pleasure is ours, Lord Peverell –"

"Please, in my home it is Tristan." The enigmatic nobleman grinned and eyed the lot behind them. "Your brood?"

"Oh, just the reds." Arthur said affably. "The lady in purple is Hermione Granger, my youngest son Ronald's belle. The young man in blue is Oliver Wood, my second eldest Charlie's partner." The young Lord nodded politely as each introduction was made.

"My twins, Fred and George –"

"Nice to –"

"Finally –"

"Meet you –"

"Your –"

"High Lordship-ness!" they chorused, ending in a complicated curtsy which sent half the room laughing and half the room in embarrassed smiles.

"And my youngest, Ginevra –"

The youngest female Weasley stepped forward, extending one lazy hand in front of the High Lord.

"Just Ginny for you, my Lord," she purred rather seductively, flashing the young noble with her most dazzling smile. Everyone in the room halted, watching the uncomfortable scene wondering how on earth would one Tristan Peverell react to an obvious advance. To everyone's relief, Tristan just smiled at the girl. But then, he held the proffered hand and used it to pull her closer to him. Ginny found her breath hitching as she was brought merely inches away from the handsome young lord –even more so when Tristan leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You look lovely mademoiselle, but sadly I don't quite swing your way." He then let go of he shell-shocked form, still smiling. Somewhere from the back of the room, a throat was cleared. "I believe dinner is ready, Tristan."

Tristan's blue-green eyes met the onyx ones that owned the voice. Severus' face was neutral, but his eyes held just a teeny tiny bit of annoyance in it, he could tell. The young lord nodded at his beloved and winked. They could not yet reveal the true nature of their relationship; there would be time for that.

"Well, dear Severus is right. Let us all head on to the dining hall, shall we?"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Dinner itself was an interesting affair. Conversations went from topics about the Wizengamot, to Hogwarts, to the rich history of Peverell Manor –the last one mainly between Tristan and Hermione.

"It's fascinating, really," the bushy-haired witch was saying. "I've never been to an Ancient and Noble House's Manor before –well except that brief time with the Malfoys –"

Tristan smiled at her. "So I've heard, Hermione. You, Ronald and your many adventures with Mr. Potter. How is he, by the way?"

"He's okay," Ron said, trying hard not to stuff himself with all the delicious food in front of him. "He currently just wants to be left alone. He deserves the peace after all of the things he went through."

"Oh, but do you miss him?"

"We do," Hermione sighed. "But he's Harry. He'll come back to us once he's ready." Tristan just smiled at her words as he took a sip of his wine.

"I did not know you were associates with Severus, Tristan," Bill was now saying. The High Lord looked at him with an amused smile. "Oh, but we are," he then said with a hint of veiled mischief dancing in his sparkling eyes. "I was the one responsible for his training –the same time Gorbink was with you."

"more like torturing me with cuff links," Severus deadpanned. Everyone –with the exception of Bill who sighed sympathetically –laughed good-naturedly. Chocolate truffles and dipped strawberries were served next and soon after, dessert was over. Tristan stood up from his seat at the head of the table.

"I would like for everyone to return to the parlor for drinks. But could I request for Ronald and Hermione to accompany me to the library? I have something that may be of interest to Ms. Granger in there."

Nobody questioned the request, thinking that it probably had something to do with a boring book (Hermione's interest). The requested couple looked positively delighted, however, upon being granted private audience with the High Lord. They followed him through a maze of corridors until they reached their destination: a handsome set of heavy mahogany doors. Tristan waved and it swung open, ushering the trio inside.

The walls were filled with rows upon rows of priceless tomes. Hermione could not believe her eyes. The Peverell collection was even more massive than Hogwarts'.

"Have a seat, guys," said Lord Peverell softly. The two took the proffered couches and watched as Tristan Peverell placed a pensieve on the low table in front of them. The couple exchanged confused glances.

"Err –you want to show us a memory?" Ron clarified. Tristan just grinned at him.

"I know where Harry Potter is."

Ron and Hermione jumped up from there seats, as if they were suddenly aflame.

"You do? Where? Tell us!"

The young lord laughed. "Even better, I can show you –" Ron and Hermione blinked once, and gone was Lord Tristan Peverell. Gasps filled the air –not two though, but three. From behind the slightly opened door of the magnificent library, a muffled exclamation came.

"Harry?"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**End A/N**_**: **_Who was at the door? Up next: Chapter 23: Revelations. In the mean time, send me some love?

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

Until next time!_ Love, C._


	3. Chapter 23: Revelations

**THE LAST PRINCE (T; MYSTERY/ ROMANCE; SS/ HP)**

_**Summary:**_ _**see Chapter 20**_

_**Disclaimer: See Part I: Prologue**_

_**Warnings: See Part I: Prologue. Additional: **_Major fluff at the end.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: **Thanks for deciding to read this story yet again. Feel free to leave a comment after you're done reading. Our deal still stands. 10 reviews =1 chapter. I got 11 reviews as of today (11/04/13) for the last chapter so you get Chapter 23 for this update.

**P.S. **Okay, just to clear things up regarding pairings: Severus + Harry/ Ron + Hermione /Charlie + Oliver /Bill + surprise character/ Remus + surprise character. No Tonks. No Fleur. No Teddy (yet). Any other questions may be directed to my **Tumblr ask box** or my **Facebook page**.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**The Last Prince II**

**The Pact and a Prophecy**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**CHAPTER 23: REVELATIONS**

"Harry?"

Two louder voices exclaimed upon seeing the form in front of them shift slightly.

"Hey Ron, Mione," Harry smiled uneasily as he revealed himself in front of his two best friends.

"But –but –" Ron's mouth was agape. "How on earth –" Hermione on the other hand took on a more direct approach. "Oh, you silly man!" She rushed forward to hug him. "I **knew **it! Something was off –"

"You did?" The two young men in the room looked at her, surprised. Harry laughed. "Let me guess –my robes. They enhanced the green in my eyes and made them look familiar." The witch laughed as well. "Well, that –plus the way Professor Snape –I mean Lord Prince –would sometimes look at you when he thinks no one else is looking –that 'Potter! You are being an imbecilic Gryffindor' look he had reserved just for you."

"He does?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Oh you –silly Harry –you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Yeah mate," said Ron, seemingly having recovered from his initial shock of learning that his best friend was the enigmatic Lord Peverell. "You look –you look different. How long has it been, two –three –four months?"

Harry grinned. "Four years for me, Ron." Then, seeing the perplexed look on their faces, he sighed. He then reached into his robes and took out –

"A Time Turner?" Hermione inquired, seeing the antique-looking gilded contraption. Harry nodded.

"Well, this might take a while to explain."

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Soon, it was time to leave.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"Still with Tristan, I assume." Severus said, looking towards the direction of the hall leading to the Peverell Main library. "If I'm not mistaken, they should be done soon."

"Has anyone seen Ginny? Charlie, Oliver's missing too." Molly observed.

The former dragon-tamer frowned. But before he could say anything further, his partner came in from the hall.

"Oliver, where have you been?"

"Oh, just the bathroom near the library. I got lost on my way back." The Quidditch star grinned sheepishly.

"Have you seen Ginny?"

"Ginny? No, I –"

At that moment, the youngest Weasley sibling emerged from the hall as well. Molly rounded on her daughter. "Where have you been, Ginevra? We're about to leave soon." Ginny shrugged. "Honestly mom, I was just in the bathroom near the library." Molly exchanged looks with Charlie, but before they could discuss it, Ron and Hermione entered the room, Tristan trailing behind them.

"Thank you for showing us your collection, Lord Peverell," Hermione said smiling. "It was most –**fascinating**." She spared a glance at Severus as she said this.

"Err, yeah," Ron added, his ears turning red as he avoided any unnecessary eye contact. Tristan nodded. "No problem at all. We should discuss it some more soon."

"Tristan, the guests are departing." Severus announced. Tristan smiled at him before moving to shake the guests' hands one by one. When he came to Oliver, the man could not somehow meet his blue green gaze. The exact opposite however, happened when he shook Ginny's hand.

"Until next time, Lord Peverell." The girl smiled and stared directly into his ocean eyes.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry's emerald robes were strewn across his large bed. He sat on one end, rubbing his sore neck muscles.

"How did it go?"

"Well, they're shocked –Mione more on the fact that I'm a noble Lord. Ron, well, on the fact that I'm with you –said he doubted I was 100% straight when I described Cho's kiss as 'wet'. I thought he would punch me when I told him that Ginny was just a phase. Good thing he didn't. I guess the war can make even the most immature grow up." Harry ended his litany with a sigh before facing his lover. "I thought you already went home?"

"I'm home whenever I'm with you." Severus entered the master's chambers and settled himself behind Harry, who was now looking at the older man with wide eyes.

"Okay, just who are you and what have you done with my Severus?"

The onyx-eyed man chuckled.

"**Your** Severus?" He then started kissing his young lover's exposed neck. "Hmm… I'm not telling you." He purred against the soft skin. Harry closed his eyes, savoring the wonderful sensation Severus' lips were giving him. "If –if he finds out that –that you are corrupting me –He's an ex-Death Eater, you know."

Severus appeared unfazed and merely continued what he was doing, his hands now reaching for the buttons of Harry's white inner shirt and spinning him around. "Not –scared –of –him." Severus panted as he kissed the High Lord's lips each time he managed to undo a button. Harry moaned softly.

"He –uh – god –he tortures people for fun –"

Severus was done with the last button and slid the shirt off of Harry's shoulders. He then began trailing kisses down his lover's jaw line as he ran his long fingers lightly on the pale but defined chest. "Still… hmm… not... scared…" Severus then let his fingertips brush an exposed dusky nipple before returning to the emerald-eyed wizard's tempting mouth.

"Oh –gods –just –he –is –Merlin…" Harry lost his ability for coherent speech as his desire grew with his lover's expert ministrations. And just when he thought he would burst with all those wonderful sensations, he felt Severus pull back. Harry looked utterly confused. "Severus Snape, you tease! I demand that you resume corrupting me!"

The onyx-eyed man just smirked.

"That's you punishment for getting too close to that Weasley chit." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I told her off, okay? 'Said I didn't swing her way! Now go back to ravishing me or –"

"Or what?" Severus raised an eyebrow challengingly. Harry smirked evilly.

"I'll pass a law banning black robes!"

Severus' face took on a dangerous look. "Oh – you are so asking for it, Potter!" He growled as he made a move to pound on the young man who was by then, laughing. Harry tried to evade the attack but he was no quick enough to avoid Severus' long limbs. The Potions Master managed to subdue his lover by straddling his hips with his well-toned legs. He pinned the High Lord down on the bed with both his arms. "You are an impossible brat, Lord Peverell… now what to do with you?"

"Uh, I don't know. Um, debauch me? Bugger me? Fuck me so hard into the mattress until I see the error of my ways and repent?" Harry blinked, staring up into his lover's increasingly flushed face. Severus answered by capturing those sinful lips once more. Harry bucked his hips against him by instinct.

"Continue that Harry, and I may just lose the last of my control –" the man muttered darkly. Harry smiled and feigned nonchalance as he raised his hips once more and brushed it against the older man's lower abdomen. Severus grunted, getting a feel of the young man's obvious arousal through his trousers. Harry bit his lower lip as he smiled up to his lover once more.

"That?"

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. When he had opened them again, they were filled with nothing but unmistakable lust.

"Be afraid Potter, be very **–very- **afraid."

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: **M-rated scene had been cut-off for site rule compliance. I don't want to risk having another of story taken down. AGAIN. Don't worry, it's nothing MAJOR. Just a little blow job… (insert evil laugh). If there is enough interest for it though, I will post the uncut version in my Tumblr account. In the mean time, please carry on.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

"That –that –Merlin, I'm still seeing stars, Sev." An out-of-breath Harry murmured as he zipped up his pants and lay next to his lover. "That was bloody awesome! I knew your mouth was special the first time I heard you speak."

Severus smirked, licking his lips clean of the last remains of Harry's climax and bringing his lover into his arms. "You are depraved. That was nowhere near half of what I could do to you." The young man blinked and flushed.

"Do you –do you need me to –err, get you off?"

A rich baritone chuckled. "Have you ever?" Harry turned impossibly redder.

"Err –no. That –that was my first time seeing it done too. I mean the boys at the dorm talk, especially Dean and Seamus, but –"

Severus just laughed and kissed the top of his young lover's head. "For such an impressionable young man, you remain rather innocent."

"I'm not innocent," Harry protested with a pout, which sent Severus into hysterics. He drew the Gryffindor closer to his chest. "Don't deny it Harry. It's part of your charm. How someone who has seen the darkest of darkness and witnessed so much death and destruction, can still remain so pure escapes my logic. You may be the most powerful wizard alive, but to me, you are just my Harry."

"You mean it?" Harry buried his face in Severus' chest.

"Of course you insatiable brat." Severus admitted. Harry looked up at him.

"So do you need my help?"

The older man smiled.

"Just go to sleep, Harry."

"But –"

"Sleep," Severus kissed him again, full on the lips. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" A sleepy voice asked once more.

"Yes. I am. Now sleep."

" 'M 'kay, if you're sure. Night Sev, love you."

"I –love you too, Harry."

"If you need wanking material though, the Pensieve is right next to the table lamp –"

"Brat."

Harry opened his partly closed lids. "Your brat." Severus rolled his eyes as he spelled both their clothes into pajamas and brought the covers around their joined bodies,

"Always mine. Now sleep."

"Remember, wanking material –"

"Alright, alright. Now sleep before-" What Severus had wanted to threaten Harry with never left his lips as the room was soon filled with soft snores. He eyed the clock by the bedside table. It was already past 12 a.m. Harry would be waking up in about a couple of hours with his nightly terror of reliving Severus' death, shaking and screaming. The older wizard bit his lip and felt helpless –it was one of those nights that the young man could not take Dreamless Sleep.

Severus thought back to the day he had watched Harry bargain with Death so that he may live again.

"Oh Harry, how could I ever deserve your love? How could I even think of asking for anything in return from you when you practically gave me life anew? I wish there was something more I could do."

The onyx-eyed man then closed his own eyes and allowed himself to drift off to a light sleep, anticipating the inevitable.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**End A/N**_**: **__ Up Next: Chapter 24:Trial –where we get our first time jump in this part of the story. More action to follow, so stick around. Again, our deal: 10 reviews =1 chapter. By the way, you can also check me and my stuff out at:_

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

_If you want to follow me, please don't be shy. Warning though: I talk mostly about Klaine and CrissColfer and Darren Criss and Chris Colfer and Snarry and Glee and Harry Potter and Music and Movies and Pop Culture and LGBT and about the general unfairness of life (yeah, a lot of those things). _

_Anyhow, I'm glad you took time to read this. Again, please don't forget to drop me a review! They fuel my desire to post. And thanks in advance. Until next time! Love, C._


	4. Chapter 24: The Trial

**THE LAST PRINCE (T; MYSTERY/ ROMANCE; SS/ HP)**

_**Summary:**_ _**see Chapter 20**_

_**Disclaimer: See Part I: Prologue**_

_**Warnings: See Part I: Prologue. Additional: **_Major fluff at the end.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: **Thanks for deciding to read this story yet again. Feel free to leave a comment after you're done reading. Our deal still stands. 10 reviews =1 chapter. I got 11 reviews as of today (11/12/13) for the last chapter so you get Chapter 24 for this update.

**P.S. TIME JUMP:** We are now in the last week of October. Any other questions may be directed to my **Tumblr ask box** or my **Facebook page**.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**The Last Prince II**

**The Pact and a Prophecy**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**CHAPTER 24: TRIAL**

The Chamber of the Wizengamot was patterned after the Senate Chambers of Ancient Rome: a circular room made out of limestone, with raised seats for spectators all around. An oculus that provided for natural lighting was atop the massive, dome-like room. In the middle of the arena-like structure were two rows of semi-circular implements –they seated the esteemed Lords and Ladies of the Ruling Court while in session, passing and repealing laws and what not.

Today's session however was not held to pass legislation as they normally did, but to try and sentence a criminal –the country's most high-profile criminal to be exact.

Cornelius Fudge, ex-Minister of Magic was brought in. He had a sneer on his weathered face as he surveyed the area and those who were present. He was made to stand in the middle of the bright room as chains suddenly sprung up from the polished floor, holding him down to his spot in front of the assembled body. To his right, an unusually gray-looking Dolores Umbridge was being treated similarly.

"Session 1536 –A of the Ruling Court of Wizengamot for the Joint Trial and Sentencing of Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Dolores Jane Umbridge is hereby called in to order." A court aide announced. "Presiding Officer is Lord Tristan Peverell of the Ruling Houses of Peverell and Gryffindor, High Lord of Wizengamot. All rise."

Tristan strode in, wearing magnificent ruby robes that matched those that the other nobles wore. He promptly took his seat and motioned for everyone to settle down.

"Madame aide, the case please," The same court aide spoke once more.

"Case number 4-5-7 dash 98-A, People of Magical Britain vs. Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ex-Minister of Magic –on the counts of perjury, multiple counts of bribery, graft and corruption and gross betrayal of public trust. At the arraignment, the accused, through his state-provided counsel, pleaded: NOT GUILTY on all counts."

"Case number 4-5-8 dash 98-A, People of Magical Britain vs. Dolores Jane Umbridge, ex-Chief of Wizengamot –on the counts of bribery, multiple counts of graft and corruption and gross misuse of power."

"Case number 4-5-8 dash 98-B, Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the Houses of Prince, Ravenclaw and Cresswell vs. Dolores Jane Umbridge on the counts of unjust coercion and illegal advances to a member of the Ruling Court and Head of an Ancient and Most Noble House. The accused entered a plea, through her state-provided counsel, of NOT GUILTY to both cases."

Tristan nodded and sighed, eying the defendants. "What have you got to say for yourself?" Fudge smirked and spat.

"I will bring you down, you impostor! Mark my words!"

Tristan glared at him. "Not impressive in the very least, Fudge. But I'll hold you on to that." He then switched his attention to Umbridge. "And you, Madame?"

"I –I did nothing wrong! You can't do this!"

The young lord's blue-green eyes, darkened.

"So using blood quill on children is not wrong? Putting shame and scorn on other magical races is not wrong?" Tristan's voice rose with every accusation. "Selling out the Ministry to known Death Eaters is not wrong?" He smirked. "Coercing Lord Prince to marry you in exchange for conditional pardon isn't WRONG?"

"But –but, I didn't –Severus –"

"I believe we have enough cases as it is," said Severus, interrupting the blubbering mess that was Umbridge. "But I did say that if I hear address me informally again Madame that I will not take it sitting down." He glanced at Tristan and said, "I am formally declaring a feud on her House, my Lord –on the account of neglecting the proper manner of interacting with someone of higher stature in society than her."

"Noted," Tristan acknowledge the plea. "Since formally declaring feuds is not a legal but an administrative action, there would be no need to try that in here. The House of Madame Umbridge can submit a counter claim or forfeit. Which Houses does she belong to?"

"Selwyn and Umbridge, my Lord," the court attendant declared. Lady Longbottom stood up, looking much upset.

"As Head of the Houses of Hufflepuff, Smythe , Longbottom and Selwyn, I officially remove her under the protection of our liege. Our House values loyalty and integrity –and this piece of vermin is no longer one of our own."

"That leaves the House of Umbridge then," Tristan smirked. "Anyone else who would like to speak for this woman?"

Silence.

The look on Umbridge face cold not have been any more amusing to those she had maligned.

"But –"

"That settles it then. The House of Umbridge shall now be under the stewardship of Lord Prince. All properties and monies left shall be sequestered and –"

"If I may, Lord Peverell –"

"You may have the floor, Lord Prince." The High Lord gave Severus permission to speak. The cold gleam in the Potions Master's eyes hid a shard of amusement that Tristan did not fail to see. Severus took front and center and addressed Umbridge.

"I have no desire to add your appalling name to my already long-list of titles, therefore, you can consider your line ended as of today." He sneered at the simpering witch. "As for the monies and properties attached to it –I hardly doubt that there will be much left after today but –I want it directed to a fund for magical creatures, to help them get integrated in our society better –find them jobs, fund schools for them, hospitals and the like –"

"A most excellent decision," Tristan nodded at him as he sat down. Dolores Umbridge was still evidently in shock at what had just transpired in the lst five minutes.

"You –you can't do this!"

"I think we've already established the fact that I can, as you and Fudge are both facing this august body today. Let us not waste more of our precious time –present the evidences!"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Tristan rubbed his forehead out of habit. As he had expected, Fudge's and Umbridge's sentencing took only a short amount of time. The Aurors have amassed enough evidence that warranted life imprisonment for the ex –Minister and ex- Wizengamot Chief. (on a separate inquest, Rufus Scrimgeour was found to have been just an accessory and was given 40 years). A smoldering Fudge and a shrieking Umbridge were dragged by a battalion of Aurors. Fudge vowed revenge as the doors of the Chambers closed on his and Umbridge's criminal forms.

"You okay, Tristan?" A quiet, but concerned whisper came from behind the sitting young Lord. He smiled up towards the owner of the voice. "Tired. Fudge was entertaining, but some of the words he said unsettled me a bit, Severus."

"Really?" A lone eyebrow was raised. Tristan eyed his surroundings briefly; several people were still present in the Wizengamot Chambers."Mostly about questioning Harry Potter's authorization regarding the Black-Slytherin-Gaunt seats," Tristan murmured softly. "Do you think –"

Severus shook his head almost imperceptibly. "Fudge is a fly. But if you worry, have Gareth deal with him. For now, he is gone. Your identity is safe. Stop worrying so much."

Tristan was thoughtful as he bit his lower lip. Severus thought that the man looked quite adorable like that. "If you don't cease that unnecessary worrying, you will end up chewing your lower lip off, Lord Peverell." The High Lord raised an eyebrow. "Something was off though –I could feel it." Severus sighed. He was about to reassure the young nobleman again when a dawdling voice came from behind them.

"Lord Peverell, Lord Prince."

Tristan's blue-green gaze landed on a spot, a foot away from Severus' left shoulder. "Lord Malfoy, how may I be of service?" Severus spun on his heel and was immediately accosted by the elder Malfoy's cool grey eyes. "Lord Malfoy," the onyx-eyed man intoned politely. Lucius Malfoy smiled at them.

"I merely came over to take this opportunity to invite you both to my birthday bash. It will be a most opportune chance for us nobles to come together and let our hairs down, so to speak." A passing glance between Tristan and Severus occurred –and it became clear to them both: there was more to this invitation that met the eye.

"As you may know, Lord Peverell, Severus –that is, Lord Prince –and I were contemporaries and friends. And sadly, we have not had the chance to catch up after his Lordship was announced –" Malfoy was drawling on. Tristan smiled to himself. He definitely knew where this was going. "I am quite aware of your liaisons, Lord Malfoy," the young noble interrupted. "But if you want so much to catch up with Lord Prince, is my presence really necessary?" Lucius Malfoy blushed uncharacteristically.

"Well, you see, I have noticed how seemingly closely acquainted you both were and I wondered –"

It was quite a treat to see a flustered Malfoy. But Tristan decided that there were other better opportunities for that spectacle. "Just forwards the invite to my liaison, Lord Malfoy, I will be there. Lord Prince's attendance is his own decision, however, no matter the dynamics between us as you have observed." Lord Malfoy reddened even more.

"O –of course, my apologies. I did not mean to insinuate." The blonde bowed before Tristan. "Thank you for the audience, Lord Peverell. I will see you on the event. It is the day after Halloween." He then turned towards Severus. The onyx-eyed man gave a curt nod.

"I will be there as always, Lucius." The elder Malfoy smiled at the familiar address. "I will tell Draco. See you, Severus." The man then turned to leave without another word. Tristan caught Severus' attention again as soon as Lucius left.

"Was it just me, or did I see Lucius Malfoy blushing?"

Severus chuckled.

"Get used to it. Lucius is a friend and all, but I will be doing him a disservice if I did not recognize the fact that if there is one thing that could get him short of moving mountains, it is power. And right now, you hold most of it. He is bound to get flustered when he is around you." Tristan looked at him funny.

"Should I be worried?" Severus laughed harder, something that he was now freely able to do, as it was only the two of them that were left in the Chambers. "If you don't mind him coming on to you, then no –"

"Wait. WHAT?" The young Lord burst out. "You –you mean –Malfoy –Malfoy would –"

"No offense, Love. But Lucius –it isn't you but the power you wield. Lucius may have worked for the Light in the last war, but nothing can change a man with principles like that overnight. I have yet to see him pursue something without any other agenda –that would be the day." He shook his head good-naturedly. "Lucius' side has always been the winning side, and right now, that's you."

"Can we trust him though? And would he really –"

"The Lucius you see is different from the Lucius I know. Yes, he is ambitious and shrewd, but when it comes to family, he is as loving as any Weasley I know." Severus sighed. "And to answer your other question, let's just say that he likes to –uh, experiment."

The Gryffindor had a look of realization on his face that quickly turned into a frown. "And you know this, because?"

The Slytherin quirked his brows before breaking out into a knowing smile. He drew closer towards his young lover, his gaze intensifying with every step. "Lucius is a friend, Love. Only. Are you actually thinking that –are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

Severus leaned forward until his face was leveled with the younger man's bracing himself with his hands on the armrests of Harry's seat. "There were others before,,," he whispered, not taking his eyes off of his beloved. "But no one can ever compare to you."

"Prove it."

The Slytherin could not help but smile at his young Gryffindor's petulant tone.

"How fast can we get to your private rooms?"

"At home?"

"Think you can last that long?"

"M y office then, it is."

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: M-rated content had been cut off for site rule compliance. Worry not, it's just frottage on top of Tristan/Harry's office desk. I'm still open to posting the un-cut version on my Tumblr if anyone wanted it.**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**End A/N**_**: **__ Up Next: Chapter 25: Halloween. Again, our deal: 10 reviews =1 chapter. By the way, you can also check me and my stuff out at:_

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

_If you want to follow me, please don't be shy. Until next time! Love, C._


	5. Chapter 25: Halloween

**THE LAST PRINCE (T; MYSTERY/ ROMANCE; SS/ HP)**

_**Summary:**_ _**see Chapter 20**_

_**Disclaimer: See Part I: Prologue**_

_**Warnings: See Part I: Prologue. Additional: **_Major fluff at the end.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: **Thanks for deciding to read this story again. I appreciate all the reviews/ favorites/ follows. Feel free to leave a comment after you're done reading. Our deal still stands. 10 reviews =1 chapter. Any other questions may be directed to my **Tumblr ask box** or my **Facebook page**.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**The Last Prince II**

**The Pact and a Prophecy**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**CHAPTER 25: HALLOWEEN**

Halloween that year proved to be livelier than the last –with the conspicuous absence of the war certainly helping things along.

"Come on, Sev! We're going to be late!" A smiling Tristan called from the sitting room in the Potions Master's dungeon quarters. "The Costume Ball is about to start in 20 minutes!"

"No way! I am not coming out looking like this, Potter!" A muffled, yet clearly upset voice came from the direction of the bedroom.

"Oh Severus –it's just a costume! Everyone looks silly in their costumes! No one would care. And besides, it's black. I thought you said you'd agree to anything I came up with as long as it did not involve tissue paper, fake blood or the color red –those were your exact conditions!" The young Lord reasoned, exasperated. "You whole outfit is black and dark grey!"

"Does it really have to be incredibly tight? My privates are clearly etched –and can someone tell me who came up with the idea of wearing your underwear on top of your trousers? Merlin, what lunatic parades himself around in this type of clothing? I look like a moron!" Tristan almost laughed out loud.

"Just come out, Love, and let me be the judge of that!" A door creaked open. Then, a couple of reluctant steps.

"Don't laugh." A gruff baritone warned. The warning was useless though, for Tristan was far from even planning to snigger upon seeing his lover. The glamored High Lord's azure eyes travelled from the black leather boots up to the dark grey tights that clung to the man's tone legs, the black leather y-fronts, the gold metallic utility belt, the form-fitting dark grey leotards that molded the man's well-muscled torso, and finally the black half-mask partly concealing the pale face.

"You –you look brilliant, Sev!"

The half-hidden face scowled. "I am going to get you for this, Potter!"

Tristan ignored the onyx-eyed man's threat and grabbed a hold of him before Severus could change his mind. He pulled them towards the direction of the Great Hall before the older of the pair could bolt right back in his Bat Cave.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

The whole of Hogwarts population was treated to a very peculiar sight. Those who were muggleborn, muggle-raised or half-bloods were pointing and whispering to their pureblood friends as the doors to the Great Hall burst open at 7 o'clock on the dot, permitting entrance to a flustered-looking man in a Batman costume. Said man was being dragged along by another grinning man, dressed as Robin, the Boy Wonder.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

"Oh –my –god! Is that Professor Snape?" Hermione dressed as Cleopatra gasped upon seeing the pair. Ron who was going as Mark Anthony, followed her line of sight. "Oh –Merlin's bollocks! He's wearing leather underwear? My eyes!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny, dressed as a courtesan, shushed her brother. Her eyes traveled quickly from the Potions Master to the younger man with him. "That's the High Lord!" She gushed. Hermione's attention shifted as well. "Oh –my – Ha –I mean, the High Lord and Professor Snape are dressed as Batman and Robin!" She exclaimed, to which the pureblood Weasleys gave her a puzzled look for. The bushy-haired witch sighed. "They're superheroes. Batman is a comic book character –"

"Bat. Man. Figures." Ron snickered. "Who's the other Robin guy?"

"He's Batman's side-kick," Hermione answered him. "Also known as The Boy Wonder –"

"Boy Wonder," Ginny breathed, her eyes looked dreamy. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. The male Weasley cleared his throat. "Well, it suits him too," he offered. Ginny kept smiling at the two, grabbing their hands and leading them towards the two men.

"Let's go over and say hello!"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

"You look good, Severus," the Headmistress smiled at her approaching colleague and his handsome date. The man scowled.

"You look positively –garish, Headmistress." Severus replied stiffly. Minerva glanced at he shepherdess outfit and giggled before turning her attention towards the other man with them, "Charming, Lord Peverell," Tristan smiled. "Lovely, Minerva. This gathering was a great idea."

"Of course you would say that," Severus breathed. Tristan laughed and shook his head. Minerva beamed. "Shall we get the dance started?" Tristan nodded as Severus paled and tried to inch his way out of their company.

"I had put up with this –this costume –I am NOT dancing!"

"Oh, come on, Sev, just one dance, please?" Tristan pleaded, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"No –"

"Severus, you must dance with Tristan –or you'll start a pandemonium! From my vantage point, I can see at least a dozen who would do whatever it takes to dance with our enigmatic High Lord."Minerva offered.

"Yeah, Sev. I can practically see Ginny Weasley on her way here –save me?"

Severus gave Tristan a pointed look, before glancing at the direction where the Gryffindors were stationed. True enough, the two youngest Weasleys, plus Granger, were heading towards them. Young Ginevra had that hungry look in her eyes. The formidable Lord Prince grabbed the younger Lord Peverell's hand all of a sudden.

"I would not wish that chit on my worst enemy." He gave the Headmistress a curt nod, before steering Tristan towards the dance floor. The azure-eyed man winked at Minerva as he and Severus took their places for the beginning of a waltz.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

The three Gryffindors stopped in their tracks as the objects of their curiosity made their way towards the dance floor. Hermione sighed. "Oh well, we could say hello later." She turned to Ron. "Dance with your queen, Ronald?" Ron blushed his trademark orange, but lead Hermione to the dance floor nonetheless. Before the dance began though, he turned to Ginny.

"Hey, Gin, you dancing? Dean looks like he needs a partner!"

Ginny waved him off and wordlessly moved towards the direction of Tristan Peverell. She straightened her outfit and before anyone could react, cut right through the two dancing lords. "Dance with me, Tristan?"

The Lord in question raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, blue-green eyes met onyx ones and an unspoken conversation took place. "Miss Weasley, I'm afraid I have to decline." Ginny however, was not deterred. She moved closer to the young lord, batting her eyelashes. "Please, call me Ginny, Tristan. I –"

"I gave you leave to address me informally in my private chambers, Miss Weasley," Tristan frowned. "The last time I checked, The Great Hall of Hogwarts does not constitute a part of my home." He then smirked at Severus, who until then had ignored the girl. The Potions Master faced Ginny,

"Maybe your brother, Lord Peverell, can tutor you on the noble ways, Miss Weasley. You have just committed two unspeakable acts against the Houses of Peverell and Prince in under five minutes." Ginny looked gobsmacked. Severus sneered at her as he continued. "You have addressed the High Lord informally in public without his leave and –" The man tightened his grip of the High Lord's hand. " –interrupted a formal courtship ritual. It should be my right as a noble to declare war on your House –and I do not think Arthur would be pleased." Without another word, he pulled Tristan away from the gaping female.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

"Formal courtship ritual?" Tristan chuckled. "I'm afraid I did not get the memo, Lord Prince. Who's courting who?"

"Shut up, brat. She would not leave you be. I had to do something and that was the first thing that came to mind." Severus actually looked worried as he steered them through the waltz. Tristan noticed this.

"Problem?"

Severus sighed.

"I had just as good as announced our romantic liaison."

"So?" Tristan cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you really that slow or are you trying to drive me to an early death on purpose?" The dark-eyed wizard grumbled. "People would talk –and not all of them would be bursting out in joy that one, you are gay, and two, you are consorting with me, I thought you hated the publicity." Tristan shrugged.

"Honestly Sev, I care more about what jam I would put in my toast tomorrow that what others would say about our relationship." He grinned evilly. "And do you think people would oppose anything I say? I can probably pass a law –"

"And we all know how that would end," Severus returned the smile. "You are nothing but a petty, childish, charismatic tyrant who has everyone eating off the palm of your hand."

"Except you."

"Except me. I can see right through your act, my Lord. After all, you did learn the best from me."

Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Again, I ask, who's courting who?"

Severus actually chuckled this time.

"Why, Lord Peverell, you of course." He pulled the younger man closer to him as the final bars of the waltz sounded and whispered. "Are you really sure about us, Harry? Of course you are the High Lord now, but what of when the time comes to reveal your identity? Would you still want to be with me by then? I am a dark, jaded man, twenty years your senior. Maybe there is another way that the pact could be rescinded. I shall –"

The rest of Severus' words were snatched away as Tristan sealed his soft, thin lips with his own. Severus found himself melting into the unexpected connection. A few seconds of bliss later, the spell was broken. Tristan pulled back with a wide grin on his face, and a hint of mischief in his eyes. The young lord made a show of glancing around the Great Hall. All eyes were on them, not a sound was heard. The ocean-eyed man then had the audacity to look embarrassed before turning to his lover.

"Does that answer your question, Lord Prince?"

Severus felt a blush creeping up traitorously against his pale cheeks. But before he, or any other sentient being present to witness that spectacle could react to what had just happened, a loud, shrill sound blasted through the cold, evening air.

The Hogwarts wards have fallen.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**End A/N**_**: **__ Dun dun dun dun! Do you not just love that cliffhanger? Up Next: Chapter 26: Gate Crashers. Again, our deal: __**10 reviews =1 chapter**__. By the way, you can also check me and my stuff out at:_

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

_I'm glad you took time to read this. Again, please don't forget to drop me a review! They fuel my desire to post. And thanks in advance. Until next time! Love, C._


	6. Chapter 26: Gate Crashers

**THE LAST PRINCE (T; MYSTERY/ ROMANCE; SS/ HP)**

_**Summary:**_ _**see Chapter 20**_

_**Disclaimer: See Part I: Prologue**_

_**Warnings: See Part I: Prologue. Additional: **_Major fluff at the end.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: **Thanks for deciding to read this story yet again. Feel free to leave a comment after you're done reading. Our deal still stands. 10 reviews =1 chapter. Any other questions may be directed to my **Tumblr ask box** or my **Facebook page**. I got 10 reviews for this as of 11/19/13 so you get this chapter. Enjoy. –C.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**The Last Prince II**

**The Pact and a Prophecy**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**CHAPTER 26: Gate Crashers**

It was pandemonium.

The wards of Hogwarts were the strongest in the land, save for perhaps, those surrounding the new Wizengamot building that Tristan himself put up. Therefore, panic was inevitable. The last time the castle was laid bare was when Voldemort was alive. People were running in all directions, grabbing friends and strangers alike with them, the Ball forgotten in wake of the unexpected chaos. Such was the tableau when the Headmistress of Hogwarts took charge and fired off a loud 'BANG!' from her wand. Everyone stopped.

"SILENCE!" The formidable witch looked grim, "Heads of Houses, secure the Great Hall! Make sure no one leaves. Prefects, Head Students, gather your housemates and do a headcount. Report anyone missing to your Head of House immediately" She then motioned for Severus, who had already transfigured his costume into his customary black robes, to approach her as those she had singled out began to do their appointed tasks. Tristan was right behind his lover, his young face devoid of any emotion.

"Severus –" Minerva began. But Severus cut her off with a shake of his head.

"It is not Voldemort, Minerva."

The witch's tensed shoulders relaxed a bit, but only. "Who could it be?" She addressed this question more to herself, but Tristan took the liberty of answering. The young noble frowned as he did, as if in deep concentration. "Gorbink taught me to recognize magical signatures from different creatures. From what I can sense, your gate crasher is neither alone nor fully human." The Headmistress and her Deputy exchanged worried looks. Severus found his voice back first. He turned to his lover.

"Dark Creatures? The Castle is warded against them. Only they would need to dismantle the protections to gain entry –"

Tristan shook his head. "No, they are not dark." The young man closed his eyes as if listening for something. "I sense no ill-intent. They are troubled, yes, but they wish no harm upon the Castle's inhabitants." Minerva looked at him curiously and was about to ask for the location of the intruders when Tristan suddenly tore off from their group and ran towards the main entrance to the Great Hall. His abrupt movement caused all present to shift their attention to the High Lord.

"Lord Peverell!" Severus immediately ran after the young noble as soon as he saw what the man was planning to do. But Tristan already made a headway and was throwing the heavy bronze doors open even before Severus could reach his side. There was no one on the other side of the doors, it seemed. Severus grabbed Tristan's arm.

"What were you thinking?"

Tristan was staring intently at the shadows. He made no move to acknowledge his partner's words. Instead, he boldly addressed the darkness that lay beyond the Great Hall. "Show yourselves!"

Those behind the High Lord froze. If it was because of the young man's commanding tone or the fact that said young man was speaking to the abyss, it was unclear. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Tristan, who are you talking to?" His grip on the young man tightened. "I see no one." Tristan finally looked at him, a small smile gracing his features.

"Close your eyes, Severus, and let your magic see them." Severus looked skeptical, but did as he was told. As soon as he lost his vision, he saw what Tristan was pertaining to.

He gasped.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

There were several of them that stood amongst the shadows; their eyes glowed white like beacons, their skins glistened like the sun; On what shold have been hair on their heads were bright blue flames that surprisingly did not emit any heat. Without opening his eyes, Severus gazed around. There were seven of them. Five looked like they could be males, and two looked like they were females –he wasn't sure.

"Who –what are they?"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

From his spot by the entrance, Tristan could perfectly see the magnificent creatures with his eyes opened wide. There were seven of them. "How may we be of service?" He addressed the female creature in the lead –the one in front. The creature stepped forward.

"You are Tristan Peverell, are you not?" The words sounded English to the young nobleman's ears, but to the rest, it came out as a high-pitched garble. "You are the one who defeated the darkness –the famed Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter?"

Tristan nodded. "Not everyone knows I was that boy," he replied back, switching his words effortlessly to match the creature's language. "Tell me, what drove you out of your safe haven to seek out humans?" The creature cocked her head, as if curious.

"You recognize us, Chosen One? You speak our tongue?" Tristan laughed good-naturedly. "It is hard not to, you are distinctly the Fiama." He moved closer to them. "Are you not?" The creature nodded.

"We come in piece and we apologize for the disturbance we have caused, but we need to speak to you, Chosen One. It is of utmost importance, before the day passes over…" her voice trailed. Tristan nodded in understanding before turning towards Severus who still had his eyes closed, and Minerva, who apparently had joined them by the entrance. The rest of the Hogwarts population were watching the High Lord in awe from behind the Head Table. Tristan addressed the Headmistress first.

"Minerva, there is no danger. I will vouch for that. But with your permission, may I invite our guests to your office?"

"Guests, Lord Peverell?" her gaze landed amongst the shadows. "I see no one."

The High Lord motioned towards Severus. "Close your eyes as Lord Prince is doing." Minerva looked surprised at the command but followed nonetheless. As soon as she did, she opened them again.

"The –The Fiama?"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Severus Snape was still eying the creature intently, quite oblivious to the discussions around him. The magnificent beings were conversing with Tristan, but he could not understand a thing. Now, Minerva had joined them. Could she see them as well? He could hear Tristan and Minerva speaking in plain English.

"Severus Snape?" One of the creatures called to him, and suddenly he could understand them. It was the other female.

"Yes?"

The creature looked startled and pleased at the same time.

"You may open your eyes. We grant you vision of our kind." Severus did. His eyes were open and yet, he could still see them. Tristan noticed this and smiled. "You recognize them, love?" Severus shook his head.

"But you could see them with your eyes open?" A nod. Tristan's smile widened. He turned back to Minerva. "Headmistress, your office?"

"Of course," She whispered directives to Remus who had just joined them. The Gryffindor Head nodded and started corralling students and teachers alike back into enjoying the Ball. She then glanced at Severus and Tristan.

"This way,"

Tristan fell into step behind her, beside the still quiet Severus.

"Sev?"

"Harry, what are they?" the Potions Master asked as they slipped into a deserted corridor. The glamour was still on, but he felt more comfortable addressing his lover as such.

"They are called the Fiama," Harry whispered back. "They are High Elves –"

"Elves?" Severus clarified. "I thought Elves were wary of humans. Have they not been in seclusion for the last 200 years?"

"They have," confirmed Harry. "I guess we are about to find out why they have com back." He grinned. "You understand them, correct?"

"Only after that other female spoke to me. And I was only able to see them plainly after she had granted me vision –what is going on?"

The quiet procession reached the Headmistress' office. She spoke the password to the gargoyle before proceeding. Harry climbed up the staircase with Severus tailing him. When they finally settled in the circular room, Harry spoke once again.

"Let us find out, shall we?"

With the blink of an eye, the seven Fiamas appeared in the opulent space. Startling Minerva.

"I –I could see them plainly!"

The female in the lead smiled at her. "The Chosen one trusts you, we can trust you too," she said in plain English before turning towards Harry and Severus. "My name is Elyrah. With me are my brothers Dio, Lyc, Arun, Perin, Callo and my sister Anaira. Together we are called the Seven Guardians."

"The Seven Guardians?" Severus raised an eyebrow, looking towards harry for an explanation. Miner va however, took the liberty of explaining to him.

"The Fiama are the highest-ranking elves that have been in touch with wizard-kind. For centuries, they have provided humans with prophecies, accurate and startlingly vivid. It is said that these prophecies are guarded by seven powerful Fiamas and would only be released in the direst of circumstances. However, as time went on, threats and corruption drove the Fiama further away from humans until eventually they stopped interpreting their visions for wizards and secluded themselves in their own realm." Minerva finished. The one called Elyrah nodded at her.

"That is quite correct, wise one. We seven protect the Fiama prophecies. However, contrary to popular belief, the prophecies are not an endless stream. To date, we only have six real visions that we have shared with wizards. The reason for our retreat is partially given correctly. But furthermore, we have retracted from human society for it was believed that all prophecies of importance to your kind had already been doled out and fulfilled." She looked at Harry. "Apparently we were wrong."

"So, you are here for a prophecy?" The young lord asked with a sigh. "Let me guess, it's about me?" He rolled his eyes. "Great! Just bloody great!" He slumped further in his seat. "Why is my whole life ruled by bloody prophecies? Why?"

Elyrah sighed. "We understand your reservations, Lord Peverell, but the prophecy we speak of does not just involve you. Magic and Fate has moved us to come out of our seclusion and speak to you and your mate."

"Me?" Severus asked. "The prophecy you speak of, does it involve me in any way?"

Elyrah did not answer him, but instead motioned for the other female, Anaira to step forward.

"It is our youngest sister's turn to reveal that, which clouds her mind's eye." Without further ado, the Fiama called Anaira, spoke, her voice taking on an ethereal quality that sent shivers down the sopines of the humans who were present.

"**It will come to pass**

**The Marked Child of Light**

**And the Prince of Darkness**

**Will be no more**

**The mighty have fallen**

**And from their ranks shall emerge**

**A long-forgotten foe**

**As Samhain passes over**

**On the first day of the once**

**Ninth month**

**A new old Dark Lord**

**Shall arise**

**The Chosen One**

**And the Last Prince Consort**

**Shall no longer be a pair**

**But one and the same**

**To conquer the chaos**

**And end the despair**

**The final act**

**Of this predestined bond**

**Shall triumph over adversity**

**The final call**

**For the Power He Knows Not**

**Will bring New Eden to humanity…**

**It will come to pass…**

**It will come to pass…**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**End A/N**_**: **__ So, there's the prophecy. What do you think? Up Next: Chapter 27: The Prince's Worries. Our beloved couple's reaction to the prophecy, a party, and a new player enters our field –is he friend or foe? Don't miss it By the way, you can also check me and my stuff out at:_

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

_Until next time! Love, C._


End file.
